1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly pertains to a hand tool for applying fastening members which may be used to secure an elongated object to a supporting surface by striking the tool while allowing a user complete visibility of the fastening member throughout fastening process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of applying fastening members into a supporting surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for applying fastening members in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Fastener tools are widely used in many diverse applications for securing fasteners into many different types of workpieces. A typical fastener tool includes a tool body enclosing a power system for driving a fastener into a support surface. Such a tool is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,607 and includes a pointing device to permit the tool to be positioned against a support surface so that a fastener is driven precisely at a target point.
Another example of a fastener tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,842 that comprises a feed device that feeds a succession of fasteners towards a determined mounting position. The tool also has a driving device which drives the fastener into the support surface.
A further patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,380 which relates to fastener driving tools and includes a guide formed as a rigid member for locating a position on a support surface. The guide also controls the degree of penetration of the fastener into the support surface.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,897 describes a staple gun driver guide assembly which is aligned with the fastener driving mechanism. A fastener magazine holds and feeds fasteners to the fastener guide assembly. The fastener guide assembly helps position a fastener laterally and longitudinally on a support surface.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,683.
Drawbacks of the prior art tools comprise lack of visibility of the fastening member during the fastening process, a heavier tool due to the typical size of the tool, and less ability to place the tool in smaller spaces and in various directions.
Another method of applying fastener members is to hold the fastening member with the fingers and drive it into a supporting surface with a tool such as a hammer. However, this method obscures the fastening member and renders the fingers vulnerable to injury.
In this respect, the hand tool for applying fastening members according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of applying fastening members.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fastening device which can be applying fastening members. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve on fastener devices. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.